


I Just Wanted to Get Back to Where You Are

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, M/M, Mentions Suicide, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: The aftermath of defeating Pennywise**title from song I was currently listening to nothing to do with the story
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	I Just Wanted to Get Back to Where You Are

“Bev I think you should go again.” Bill says stirring his coffee.

“But I’ve had to do it every time.” Beverly tells him.

“We know but he puts up less of a fight when it’s you. “ Mike tells her sadly.

“I just don’t like seeing him this way.” Beverly responds with sadness but gets up and heads up the stairs anyway to Richie’s room. She doesn’t even knock anymore just uses his room key to let herself into the room.

“Hey Rich you awake?” when he doesn’t respond she makes her way over to the bed where Richie lays face buried in the pillows. She sits down beside him and runs her hand through his hair

"You awake?’”

“Yea” he sighs rolling over and blinking up at her eyes unfocused.

“Why don’t you go shower then come down for breakfast with the rest of us?” She asks him.

“I really don’t want to.” He tells her grabbing his glasses off the bedside table.

“Richie…it’s been four days...”

“You think I don’t fucking know that?”

“Maybe it...”

“No I just “he cuts her then himself off “just give me another hour or so to just wallow in my own self-pity yea?”

“ Richie you really need…”

“Bev I…I fucking loved him ok”

“we all loved him”

“no I LOVED him I was in love with Eddie.” He tells her tears in his eyes.

“Oh honey” Beverly says before wrapping him in a hug. “Ok ill come check on you again in a bit”

“thanks” he tells her before rolling back over in the bed as she leaves the room.

“He basically begged me to just give him another hour to wallow in his sorrows in his words.” Beverly tells them sitting back down on the couch beside Ben with tears in her eyes.

“Hey It’s ok” Ben tells her putting his arm around her kissing her on the side of the head.

“it’s just so hard seeing him like this it almost like we lost three friends instead of two” Beverly says laying her head against Ben.

“Yea especially Richie, never thought I’d miss his jokes as much as I do” Mike says

“you don’t think he’ll try to…. you know" Bill makes a weird gesture with his hands but they all caught on to what he meant. “That’s why he wanted to be alone?”

“That first time we brought him back to his room after….everything I looked for any objects he could use. He was just so broken it was just a knee jerk reaction I don’t know…” Mike trails off looking away to hide the fact he was tearing up

“I um that same night I took all the pills or medicine of any kind out of his room as well. “Beverly tells them “it’s just every time I dreamed about Richie’s… Richie’s death it was always an overdose. Sometimes intentional and sometimes not but always the same. Alone and an empty pill bottle on the floor. Sometimes everyone else’s deaths would change up. But never Richie’s or Stan’s….” She stops starting to cry burying her face in Ben's shoulder.

“I honestly think he would have stayed down there with Eddie if we didn’t drag him out.” Mike says quietly

“he really loved Eddie was in love with Eddie and he lost him” Ben says then shaking his head” and he also lost his best friend with Stan’s passing”

“do you think when we go home someone should go with him?” Bill asks before anyone could answer a figure appears in the doorway

“what’s going on? Why did you guys leave me at the quarry?”

“Eddie?” Ben asks first

“what are you doing here? How are you here?” Mike asks walking towards him followed by the others.

“What do you mean? I guess I got over whelmed and passed out at the quarry. I woke up and you guys weren’t there? “Eddie tells them

“Eddie that’s not maybe you should sit down.” Bev walks him over to the chair she was just sitting in.

“I don’t remember much did we even bet it? I remember seeing Richie in the deadlights and then nothing... wait whys everyone crying” Eddie starts crying himself “where’s Richie? Did he… did he make…is he ok? Where is he?! “Eddie is franticly yelling now standing up looking around.

“Honey he’s fine he’s in his room. Please sit down for a second” Beverly tells him pulling him into a hug.

“What happened what do you remember?” Mike asks

“I’m not sure like I said I remember seeing Richie in the deadlights and then I was waking up half way in the water staring a turtle in the face. I looked around but couldn’t find you guys so I walked back here. “Eddie tells them.

“Eddie you…..” Mike looks round to the others “Eddie you died.”

“What?” Eddie whispers.

“Yea you threw the fence post right into pennywise’s head releasing Richie and then you woke him up but before you guy could move it impaled you on its claw. But before you before you told us how to kill it. Eddie you saved Richie you saved all of us” Mike tells him.

Eddie raises his fingers to his lips asking “how did I wake him up? I remember…”

Beverly smiles shaking her head “you kissed him”

“where is he?” Eddie asks standing up

“room 208” Ben tells him patting him on the back and shoving him towards the stairs with a smile.

Richie hears the door to his room opening but doesn’t look over saying

” Bev you said you’d give me an hour or so. I think I deserve more than 20 mins of alone time to mourn Eddie. I mean I was in love with him and everything.”

“You love me?” Eddie asks stopping at the side of the bed. Richie jumps up sitting up staring wide eyed at Eddie.

“Fuck now I’m hallucinating” Richie says rubbing his hand over his face and reaching for his glasses.

“You’re not I’m here for real” Eddie tells him putting his hands on his shoulders.

“How?” Richie ask putting his glasses on.

“Doesn’t matter right now I’m here and that’s not what’s important. What is is the fact that I think you said you were in love with me” Eddie tells him smiling and putting his hands on either side of riches face and pulling his face up to look at him. “I love you too by the way.”

“What about your marriage?” Richie asks putting his hands on eddies hips

“technically I died so that might nullify it or I don’t know I’ll get a divorce or something when we leave here” he says leaning down and kissing Richie.

“oh ok” Richie laughs pulling away from the kiss and pulling Eddie into his lap

“ ew no I’m gross I need a shower” Eddie tries to protest weakly

“ fuck I don’t care just shut up and kiss me some more. I need more reassuring” Richie mumble against his lips pulling him close with his arms around his waist.

“Seriously when is the last time you showered?” Eddie leans back asking as he runs a hand through Richie’s hair making a face.

“Are you really complaining about me? Sitting here in my lap covered in sewer gunk, grey water and who knows what else!” Riche tells him in an over exaggerated voice then breaking into a laugh.

“Come on lets shower” Eddie laughs getting off his lap and pulling Richie to the bathroom.


End file.
